A Matching Colour
by Thiaf
Summary: "Kashuu-chan, why are you wearing my bunny costume?" Kashuu and the saniwa have some fun, regardless of the initial misunderstandings.


This was inspired by the promotional art of 'Rascal does not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai' .

We've seen how Mutsu and Sen get along. What about Rinko and her starter sword?

* * *

**A Matching Colour**

"Kashuu-chan, why are you wearing my bunny costume?" Rinko's reflection in the mirror stood at the entrance of her bedroom.

He had seen the outfit on her futon: black bunny ears, corset, and stockings. It all fit him when he put it on; he assumed she had placed it out there for him to wear. What was he supposed to do now, dressed up like this? It was uncute of him to be caught off guard.

"Huh, it's not for me?" Kashuu pointed at himself.

"It is for Kikkou and I," Rinko was planning to tease Kikkou with a riding crop and warn him that he would be punished if he tried to touch her in their playroom. Then, she was going to step on him with her high heels. "Though, you can stay dressed like that, if you want."

Rinko didn't mind the view. He looked ravishing; those stockings hugged his thin legs. The leather was tight against his waist, chest, and bulge. The bunny ears matched his dark hair.

Kashuu crossed his arms, his palms warmed his bare arms. He already had goosebumps on his skin. He wasn't going to leave her bedroom like this. He shivered a little, but his red eyes were defiant.

"Frowning will give you wrinkles," Rinko stepped up to him and put her arms around him. Her kimono sleeves wrapped around him like a silk blanket.

"You say that, but I'm still pretty. Or, do you think I'm ugly?" he pouted.

"You are the most gorgeous sword I have ever seen!" Rinko patted his rear. She spanked his skin a little harder, to hear the smacking of skin.

It was good to know her feelings were still the same. When Kashuu manifested in this citadel, the first thing he saw was Rinko smiling, with her hands on her cheeks. She was so excited to give such a precious form to her very first sword. Their relationship had only grown since then, as he was usually the one who styled her and picked out her earrings and hair ornaments for the day. Sometimes, she reciprocated by painting their nails a matching colour.

This very morning, he combed her hair and rolled it up into a bun. She had kissed him before he departed for his chores.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he lied. He wanted more praise. Okita abandoned Kashuu after the Ikedaya incident. That night was filled with chaos and clashes. He didn't remember much after that affair. In the present, he had to look his best to keep this master's attention. Perhaps wearing this bunny attire wasn't such a bad idea after all, even if it wasn't intended for him.

"I can show you how much I love you," her hand wandered, until she found the bulge between his legs. She massaged his balls and pressed one finger there and another finger on the other testicle. He was already getting hard, his erection stirred and poked against her wrist.

"Ng!" Kashuu winced at how restrained the leather was against him. His member grew and pulled the leather tight around his ass.

"Is something wrong?" she said by his ear.

"T-there isn't enough...space," Kashuu wouldn't dirty his mouth, but Rinko knew exactly what was happening.

"This will help," she adjusted the outfit, so his cock slipped out of the corset's confines. She turned him to face the full length mirror and she started to stroke him.

Kashuu pressed his palms against that mirror's cool glass. The bunny ears fell forward. He reflection was such a sight. He was flushed and panted with his mouth open. The lowcut outfit didn't help to cover his erect nipples. His legs, pressed together, did nothing to hide Rinko stroking his member. His precum leaked out and slicked her hand.

"Thank you for the assistance," Rinko laughed lightly. Her hand gripped his erection tighter and elicited a gasp of pleasure from him. "You have grown used to this; you know what to give me on cue."

She had all this experience with sex that Kashuu had never known about until they met. Every other day, he overheard a different sword, in hushed tones, mentioning the various acts Rinko had done to him. Kashuu knew that he would experience everything in the bedroom at least once with his master - that's how he knew she would never abandon them. He would be with her as long as she lived.

Rinko's other hand rubbed the stockings on his inner thigh. Her red nails he painted this morning dug softly into his skin. All Kashuu could do was press his legs closer together at the mix of pain and pleasure in him.

Kashuu thrust into her grasp a few more times and then he reached his climax. His seed flew onto the mirror, the tatami mat, and it streamed down Rinko's hand and soaked his leggings. Kashuu's legs twitched as his orgasm continued. Rinko gripped an arm around him, holding him up as he shook from his pleasure.

"Lie on the bed, Kashuu-chan," Rinko helped set him down on the futon. Kashuu panted as she rested with him on the bedding.

Rinko was loved and spoiled since she was born. Her parents had taken years to conceive their one and only child. She would be nothing without the love of the people who raised her. She would shower affection onto all of her swords to remind them of their value. "Never forget how much I adore you. No matter how you look, you will always have a place here."

Kashuu nodded. Nothing else needed to be said.

**Omake**

"Master," Yamatonokami held a box of koban. He stepped into her bedroom. "I've returned from the expedition..."

Kashuu was underneath Rinko as she kissed him. Their lips parted and they both stared at Yamatonokami.

"Are you busy?" Yamatonokami wanted to know why the other uchigatana was wearing a leather outfit with bunny ears.

"You can come closer, Yamato," Rinko waved, inviting him to join them. Her shortness made for great size differences between her and her partners, but petite swords like Kashuu and Yamatonokami were the sweet exception. All three of them could lay on the futon and be sandwiched right beside one another and touch two lovers at a time.

The makeup on Kashuu's flushed face was smeared. If only Yamatonokami and Rinko had fucked Kashuu together, that would have been great joy for all of them. When the three of them were together, Kashuu was frozen from all the attention he received from the other two.

"But what should I do with this?" Yamatonokami lifted the koban container up.

"Leave it by the shoji and think about it later. How often do you see Kashuu-chan like this?"

Rinko had a point. The koban was set aside and Yamatonokami joined them.


End file.
